Misguided Ghosts
by Ryleee
Summary: SONGFIC Paramore: Misguided Ghosts. All about sasori. Please Review and tell me what you think. I DONT OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO


Akai: Konnichiwa everyone! Hopre everyone recieved lots of valetines from their loved ones, if so then congrats to ya all! Right so lets get to it, this story was requested by one of my friends who thought i should do this for her. So in all that this story is dedicated towards her, its a songfic and i will list the name of the song and such at the end...incase people want to know. So without further due,  
enjoy! :P

Misguided Ghosts.

[ I'm going away for awhile but i'll be back dont try to follow me ]

Sasori turned around gazing at the last remains of the village before he would leave and never return. It never seemed to occur towards him that he would be leaving everything behind, his childhood memories, his parents memories and ofcourse his dear grandma who cared for him.  
He didn't seem to care about leaving the dear old lady who was silently asleep and running away to get away from everything, he ever had a hatred for.

[ Cause i'll return as soon as possible ]

He continued staring at the sand village knowing that he was leaving and to never return back again. But in all fairness, he seemed to be just fine with that.

[ See i'm trying to find a place ]

Sasori wanted to feel somewhere he could belong and be treated fairly by others. He didn't want to see the young kids running around with parents that he never had, he hated that the most. He wanted none of that.

[ But it might not be here where i feel safe. We all learn to make mistakes and Run from them, from them, with no direction ]

He never felt at ease in the sand village knowing that he was diffrent from all the others kids and adults. He needed to leave so he could re-start a new life again, without feeling lonley and angry all the time. Deep down, Sasori proberly knew that he was making an mistake, but never looked back on it not once. Instead of reaching out to others he could talk too he turned his back and not looking back began to run away, run away to somewhere even he wasn't sure was.

[ Run from them, From them, with no direction ]

He carried on running away from the sand village on his quest search for somewhere, where he could feel welcomed and not outcast.

[ I'm just one of those Ghosts, Travelling endlessly, Don't need no road, Infact they follow me ]

He walked for days still on his quest to find somewhere that wouldn't treat him like an outcast, however it was becoming much more harder for him as their was nothing but tree's and sand. There was no direction telling him where he wanted to go, but somehow he managed to carry on following the heaps of sand which would lead him. He didn't need directions or any assistance from anyone, Sasori only carried on walking and wasn't going to stop till he found what he was looking for.

[ And we just go in Circles ]

He would carry on walking and take wrong turns or recgonize some familuar things, such as a house he would have passed a few times but never stopped. Although he may have been going in circles at times and getting lost, there was no way that was going to stop him.

[ So now i'm told that this is life, And pain is just a simple comprimise. So we can get what we want out of it ]

He left for good intentions but only to him, he left because of the pain that struck him hard of seeing children with their parents. Sasori knew that he would never be able to see his parents again, now that they were dead, he was emotionless and he didn't want to feel the pain anymore.  
Therefore by doing so, he turned himself into a human puppet so he would not feel anything like that anymore, He seemed to enjoy the greatness of being a human puppet without emotion. But if that meant him not being able to feel, he would do that.

[ Aomeone try to classify, A broken heart and twisted minds ]

He found what he was long searching for. A personal group called the 'Akatsuki' of S- ranked criminals welcomed Sasori along, and with no hesitation he accepted. It had been a few months since he joined and turned into a pure killer. He loathed killing people and turning them into his own puppets, what he would call his 'Collection' and using them for his own purposes. Although there was still a shatter on his heart, even though he was no longer human, he could still feel some form of neglect inside. But ofcourse, he shrugged it aside and only did what he liked to doing best. Ripping people apart from piece to piece and then adding them one by one.

[ So i can find someone to rely on, so run to them, to them ]

Sasori may have joined the Akatsuki but still couldn't trust most of the members. The nearest he would proberly go to would be Deidara, who was another artist like sasori himself but claimed that art is all about explosions. Sasori never had an intrest in what Deidara would be talking about, but deep down knew that if their was any chaos he could somehow rely on deidara.

[ Full speed ahead, Oh you are not useless ]

When deidara would be on his huge clay art bird, flying through the sky and causing explosions, Sasori would only sit and watch and think that deidara wasn't all that bad. Sure he could be extremely annoying at times, Especially with his definition of art but Deidara always came in handy for Sasori.

[ We are Just Misguided Ghosts. Travelling endlessly, The ones we trusted the most, Pushed us far away ]

Sasori would always have certain flashbacks from time to time of him and his grandma sitting and always remembering how much trust he had for her. It wasn't until a few days ago that the Akatsuki heard that their were ninja's from the leaf village coming to collect Gaara. But that didn't suprise Sasori, the only thing that suprised him was the mention of his grandma coming along. He smiled with delight to see the old lady again, especially if she had been travelling that long to find Sasori. He always smiled in a devilish smirk at the old lady coming on a search for him, he knew he wasn't going to get forgivness from the old lady. He would just simply push her away and she would proberly do the same.

[ And there's no one role, We should not be the same ]

Sasori was never like the other kids when he attended school. He was a puppet master and that would never change him for no one, not even his grandma. But since she taught him the ways and to take up the role of becoming a puppet master, he gladly accepted and too full responseability.

[ But i'm just a Ghost And they still echo me ]

He was standing in front of the old lady and the young pink haired girl smiling at them, like an emotionless ghost which seemed to haunt both them. Granny chiyo would still stand there in complete shock, as his voice would echo through her head not knowing how to explain why Sasori never aged.

[ They echo me in circles ]

Sasori would remain smirking towards both Granny Chiyo and Sakura without a care, but it was too daunting for both the women. Sasori's voice would haunt the old woman to the grave which eventually it did, as well as sakura who would remain standing their speechless at the red headed man.

END

Akai: Phew -wipes sweat- Well i finally did it...i heard this song and it reminded me of Sasori but seriously give the song a listen and tell me what you think. Do you agree or disagree? Leave a review telling me.

Song: Paramore - Misguided Ghosts. 


End file.
